HERE COME THE DRUNKS!
by Trustshipper
Summary: Well, ever wonder how drunk you could get Isis? Well, now you can know! In this story, I will be putting their stomachs to the test and seeing if the 100 bottles song is possble!
1. Default Chapter

How much can the characters of YGO take?!  
Isis: o.0. She always tortures me even tough I'm her favourite character.  
why?!  
Trustshipper: Because, look at how screwed up your family is! I mean, come  
on! How can I not make fun of you?  
Isis: . It's simple really, you torture my Yami instead.  
Y.Isis: WHAT THE HELL?! NO!  
  
Disclaimer: Hate to say it, but I don't own any of them.  
Isis: Thank Ra, Osiris, Anubis, Anukis.  
Trustshipper: This could take a while. Oh, well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: The plane ride  
Marik: Nooo!  
Malik: Nooo!  
Joey: Nooo!  
Tristan: Nooo!  
Yugi: N-  
Seto: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!  
Everyone besides Seto: o.0  
Isis: Well, that settles it then. We're going to America! *groans, because  
it's cold there and she doesn't want to go*  
Y.Isis: *mutters curses in Egyptian*  
Isis, Marik and Malik: o.0  
Bakura: *comes out of ring* Your words are worse than that of my own.  
Everyone except Y.Isis: (((O_____________O)))*shudders*  
Yugi: Oooooo. k!  
Yami: To Egypt!  
Yugi: *whispers to Yami* What do you mean it's not Egypt where we're going?  
America? Where the hell's America?  
Mokuba: In North America!  
Seto: You have learned well, grasshopper!  
Everyone except Seto and Mokuba: o.0  
Seto: Umm, hem, I mean, good job kid, seems you've been studying.  
Mai: Well, now that that's taken care of, synchronise watches!  
Malik: But I don't have a watch.  
Téa: That's why you have Isis and her Yami! *points to their wrists which  
have expensive, fashionable watches on them*  
Y.Isis: *growls* I'm here for one reason only- to make sure people like you  
die.  
Serenity: ^_^ That's very good for you Y.Isis!  
Everyone except Serenity: (O_____O)  
Serenity: ^__^  
Mai: Oooooo.k. well, we'll all meet here at 6:00am sharp! Be there, or  
else! *cracks knuckles*  
Téa: Alright, remember, FRIENDSHIP POWER!  
Isis, Y.Isis, Malik and Marik: +_______+  
Yugi: Yes, and believe in the HEART OF THE CARDS!  
Seto, Isis, Y.Isis, Malik and Marik: +__________________+  
Joey: Serenity and me are going home to sleep now!  
Serenity: Well. actually big brother, we, er, that is to say, the girls and  
I were wondering if we could all sleep over at Mai's house tonight. is it  
alright if I go too?  
Joey: O_O Sure, okay, why not?  
Serenity: Thank you big brother! *glomps Joey*  
Tristan and Duke: 'Why can't she hug ME?!' ( *crying anime style*  
Mai: Alright then girls! Let's go! *points finger to the air*  
Téa: Mai, your house is the other way.  
Mai: ^_^U Right. I knew that!  
Malik: Wait a damn minute! If Isis and Y.Isis is going to your place, how  
will I know the time? They're the ones with watches!  
Mai: Go suck a lemon, for all I care, you could not come!  
Ryou: You can stay with me and my Yami!  
Yugi: Yeah!  
Joey: Hey, let's make it a huge all-guy party!  
Tristan: Yeah!  
Joey: Everyone, to my house!  
Serenity: And if you bastards touch one thing in my room, I will know,  
because, I have friends *point to Isis and Y.Isis* with powers to see!  
Y.Isis: What?  
Isis: Oh hell.  
Mai: Let's go girls!  
Téa: Friendship!  
Serenity: Friends with powers!  
Serenity and Téa: Yay! *start skipping over to Mai's car*  
Isis: Promise me something Mai.  
Mai: What's that Isis?  
Isis: Lock them I the closet.  
Mai: Done. Let's go.  
Y.Isis: Ummmm, hello?  
Isis: *grabs her Yami by the arm* Get your sorry ass in there! *chucks  
Y.Isis in car*  
Y.Isis: x____________________________________x  
Mai: ^_^ Let's go! 


	2. They never saw it coming

Trustshipper: I'm really surprised at how many people reviewed! I am like  
in awe! So, I decided to write you guys a second chapter! Just because I'm  
so nice! ^-^ On with the fic!  
Isis: We all know that Trustshipper doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if she  
did, I would be the main character!  
Y.Isis: Spoiled, favoured one.  
Isis: What's that Yami?  
Y.Isis: Nothing!  
Chapter 2: The Horror!  
The girls drove off, with Serenity and Téa being their stupid selves,  
Mai and Isis trying to figure out a way to kill them and make it look like  
an accident, and Y.Isis ignoring it all.  
Joey: Well, now that we finally got rid of them, let's go!  
Yugi: Alright!  
Yami: And we shall. BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS!  
Tristan: We will?  
Yugi: Yes! We will!  
Joey: Whatever you say Yugi!  
Tristan: Yes! We must all follow Yugi!  
Yami: And Yami! ^-^  
Malik: I miss Isis.  
Bakura: O.O You've only been away from her for 5 minutes! Not to mention  
all she ever does is nag!  
Malik: -___-U I think I prefer Isis' nagging to these halfwits.  
Bakura: *looks at the heart of the cards frenzied group* You raise an  
interesting point.  
With the girls  
Y.Isis: O_____O  
Isis: I thought you promised to put them in a closet!  
Mai: Yeah, but I made a promise to those two first!  
Isis: *is getting tied to a chair by Serenity and Téa* Oh, and what would  
that be?!  
Mai: To give you and your other half, get ready for this, MAKE-OVERS!  
Y.Isis: Huh? No way! Uh-uh. (A/N: She's a tomboy here as is Isis. The  
others, with the exception of Mai are girly-girls. Mai, she's got the  
tomboy attitude, but likes make-up and girly clothes so. yeah.)  
Isis: Please! No! *tries to get untied*  
Y.Isis: *also now tied to a chair* Never! No way in hell! I like me and the  
other me the way we are!  
Isis: *nods*  
Mai: Oh, come on, you big babies. It's not going to kill you!  
Y.Isis: No, but when I'm untied the same won't be said for you!  
Serenity: Oh, that's okay Y.Isis, no thanks! ^-^  
Isis: O.O.Is it just me, or does she get crazier by the second?  
Serenity: Thank you! ^_^  
Téa: Compliments are always nice to get! Especially from friends!  
Mai: -________-U Let's hurry up and give these two their make-overs.  
Isis & Y.Isis: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
Mai: -________-U We didn't do anything yet.  
Isis: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! *points to tweezers in Mai's hand*  
Mai: Well. they're for. tell me, have you ever seen sesame street?  
Isis: It's one of Malik's favourite shows.  
Mai: You know Bert?  
Back to the guys  
Marik: I think if I spend one more minute with those four I'm going to  
barf.  
Malik: *looks at Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Yami* Yeah, same here.  
Duke: Hmm. let's see. there are four of them, and around. six of us!  
Seto: Humph. Count me out.  
Duke: Okay five!  
Ryou: I want no part in this!  
Duke: ^__^U Um. four?  
Malik, Marik and Bakura: No. One. *all walk away*  
Joey: BEER! *everyone rushes over and starts chugging, then fall down,  
automatically asleep*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trustshipper: Well, there you have it!  
Isis & Y.Isis: Oh, Trustshipper! Can we have a word with you?  
Trustshipper: Eep! Gotta go bye! R&R! 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE, ANSWERS ALL REVIEWS!

Yuni- Yes, you found me. -____-U Not sure if that's necessarily a GOOD  
thing.  
  
Crazy For Bakura- Thank you, and yes you may! ^__________^  
  
Anime-crazy2- Well, that was what I was aiming for!  
  
WildAnimeMoon- Ahhhhh. *hears chanting* What is that you say? Run? Like  
wind? From who? *sees rabid fangirls ready to kill her* Oh. hehe. them.  
  
Ava- Hehehehe!  
  
Marywolfe32- Really now? Amazing, though I often DO have that affect on  
people.  
Isis- I'm not laughing.  
Me- You're my depressed little muse type thingy, you're not supposed to.  
Isis- O_______________O  
  
Kaori- Be patient! I'm getting' there.  
  
malik'sgurl and sphinx goddess- Thankies! ^____^  
  
fallen- Hehe. why does everyone use my name here? O.o 


End file.
